


Less Fun

by simkatla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simkatla/pseuds/simkatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When one was not the bride, but in love with the groom, weddings tended not to be quite as fun."<br/>Alexander and Eliza's wedding from Angelica and Laurens' POVs, plus Angelica and John bonding over being in love with the groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely Modern-AU, in that men liking men isn't viewed as a criminal sin. Based more on the play than history, because this version of the wedding is just so much more fun and less depressing.

Angelica closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she smiled and entered the room. The smile wasn't fake, as she was happy for her sister on her wedding day, but it wasn't as easy to smile as it would have been under different circumstances. When one was not the bride, but in love with the groom, weddings tended not to be quite as fun, she mused as she glided through the crowd towards her sister's dressing room. She knocked on the door.

"Eliza?" Angelica called through the closed door.

“Come in.” Angelica walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. It wouldn't do for someone to catch a glimpse of Eliza before the wedding. She turned around and a definitely real smile spread across her face. Eliza looked radiant. Her wedding dress was beautiful, of course. Angelica had helped pick it out. Eliza's smile was what made everything come together, joyful and excited. She looked exactly as a bride should look on her wedding day, further cementing Angelica's knowledge that she had made the right choice. How could she not have, if this was how Eliza felt?

“Eliza, you look amazing.” Angelica rushed forward to hug her sister.

“Gently! The dress, the dress!” Eliza laughed even as she protested. “I can't believe this is finally happening.”

“Finally? Eliza, this is as soon as we could have possibly had the wedding.” Angelica shook her head, joining her sister's laughter.

“It still seems too long.” Eliza sighed, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

 

“Alexander, stop rewriting your vows.” Lafayette groaned from where he lounged on a chaise. When he didn't respond, Lafayette turned to Laurens. “How many times is this?”

“Eighteen.” John sighed. “Just be glad he didn't decide that you needed to hear every version and tell him which parts to keep, when he knew you were still working on your own speech.”

“Which parts did you tell him to keep?” Lafayette asked, grinning.

“The introduction, the conclusion, and three other paragraphs of his choosing.” John replied.

“Isn't that a bit much?” Mulligan said as he walked through the door.

“I threw away eighteen pages of it before that.” Laurens shook his head and straightened his tie. “Alexander, it's nearly time.”

“What?” Alexander finally looked up.

“It's nearly time for you to get married. Or had you forgotten?” John put a teasing smile on his face. He was happy for Alexander, as he always was, but he couldn't help but wish this day had never come. Eliza was a perfectly nice girl, but John could never be fully happy watching Alexander walking away from him.

“Laurens, let's go find the ladies we will walk down the aisle.” Lafayette announced as he swung his legs off the chaise.

“But, Alexander-” John protested.

“Will be fine. Mulligan is here and General Washington will be along in just a moment. Come along, John.” Lafayette grabbed Laurens by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

“What was that all about?” John shook off Lafayette and smoothed down his sleeve.

“If I had to watch you gaze longingly at the groom one more time, I was going to shout.” Lafayette said calmly.

“I was not-” John tried to protest, but Lafayette silenced him with a look.

“Oui, oui, of course not.” He swept towards Angelica and Peggy, leaving Laurens to follow while pasting a smile on his face.

“I'm just saying-” Peggy cut herself off as the two men arrived.

“It took you long enough.” Angelica smiled at Lafayette and Laurens. “I was starting to think you'd run off.”

“From you? Never.” Lafayette smiled easily.

“Aren't you married, Lafayette?” John asked, shaking his head. The man did have a way with woman, that couldn't be denied.

“How is the groom?” Angelica asked.

“Rewriting his vows for the nineteenth time and putting everything I cut out back in, most likely. The bride?” John replied, smiling.

“That does sound like him. She's delighted.” Angelica laughed. After a few minutes of conversation, punctuated by laughter and smiles, the crowd filtered into their seats.

“And that's our cue.” Peggy said, when the music began to play. Lafayette offered his arm to Angelica, while John followed suit for Peggy. Angelica and John took identical breaths before they walked into the wedding.

 

John was drunk. John was very drunk. He remembered giving at least two speeches and teasing Burr about his someone on the side. He hoped that they were good speeches, but was fairly certain that they could have gone either way. Alexander and Eliza had finally gone to their new home, Laurens having declined Alexander's offer to join them. John was glad he had been sober enough to do that. He was pretty sure that it would have been a bad idea. Now, as he sat in an armchair, gazing into his nearly empty whiskey glass, he wondered if he had perhaps had a bit too much to drink.

“Laurens, are you still here?” A voice came out of the shadows. “The Washingtons went home and Lafayette and Mulligan left nearly an hour ago.”

“Did they really?” He mused as he finished off his drink.

“John, are you well?” He blinked and saw Angelica Schuyler standing over him. “I was serious. You're the last one here.”

“You're still here.” He pointed out.

“I live here.” She looked at him askance. Ah, that was right. The Schuylers had hosted the wedding. He had forgotten. He hummed in agreement, as she seemed to be waiting for a response. He wouldn't want to disappoint her. He was a gentleman after all. He was a gentleman that wanted another drink. As he started towards the bottle, Angelica's hand caught his.

“I do think you've had enough, Mr. Laurens. I'm not sure you're feeling well.” He huffed and sat back in his seat.

“Maybe you're right.” John looked up at her again. Her dark features were concerned, but at the same time, clearly calculating. She really was Alexander's type, he mused.

“Excuse me?” Angelica took a step back, looking shocked. Ah, he clearly was far too drunk, if he had already begun to say his thoughts aloud.

“Pardon me, Miss Schuyler. I really must be going.” Damn that Alexander. Getting married. What a bastard. Heh. Bastard. Yes, he really needed to be going.

“Are you sure you can go?” Angelica arched an elegant eyebrow as he struggled to his feet. “You have had a rather large amount to drink, and I'm sure you'll forgive me if I say that you aren't a particularly large man.”

John hummed again, not really wanting to commit to anything at that time. He was perfectly capable of going home, but he didn't really want to be completely alone.

“My family has prepared the guest room, assuming there would be someone who would need it.” Angelica offered, sounding honest despite what John's earlier misstep. Perhaps this was why Alexander had married Eliza. If Eliza could be chosen over Angelica, she really must be something. John regretted not getting to know Eliza earlier, if this was so.

“I-I would highly appreciate that, actually.” He smiled gratefully at Angelica. Perhaps if he wasn't already married and was more interested in loving women and less so in loving Alexander, Angelica would have been a wonderful companion. He realized as he finished his thought that it had not been silent.

“Um.” Angelica's eyes widened. Laurens coughed and sat back down.

“Well, this is officially the worst day of my life.” He noted, laughing despite himself. “I understand if you want to rescind that offer. He's your brother-in-law and hearing me say that must be-” John stopped himself when he noticed that Angelica was laughing hysterically. “Are-are you okay?”

 

Angelica downed her drink, noticing that Laurens was starting to look concerned. “I am wonderful.” She laughed again. “Really, truly, wonderful.” This did not seem to comfort him. She wasn't particularly surprised that it didn't, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She poured herself another drink. She had already had more than she should have, during the wedding and reception. It couldn't be helped, in this situation. Knowing that one was doing the right thing only offered so much temporary comfort. Once her sister and Alexander had left for the night, she hadn't had Eliza's smile to reassure and remind her why she was doing this.

“Angelica, I really do apologize.” Laurens was trying to make amends. She supposed she ought to explain herself.

“Why? Why apologize? Weddings tend to be less fun when one is not the bride, but in love with the groom. I hardly blame you.” Angelica laughed again, still a tad hysterical. “It can hardly be helped.”

“Do you care for Alex as well?” John looked at Angelica as he asked.

“Yes.” She barely breathed her answer, having planned on taking it to the grave, if only for Eliza's sake. Laurens wasn't likely to tell anyone about this conversation, so she might as well be honest. She wasn't surprised when he laughed too, just as, if not more, hysterical as her laugh.

“I am the worst groomsman ever.” He choked out.

“Try being the maid of honor.” She gasped. They paused for a second, looking at each other, before breaking out into laughter again.

“This is ridiculous. Does Alex know?” John asked her.

“He has absolutely no idea that I'm in love with him.” Angelica assured Laurens. “You?”

“I have no idea.” John said quietly. “But he chose Eliza.”

“Oh.” There was a brief silence before John let out another sudden bark of laughter.

“Do you know what this means?” He paused for a beat before continuing. “Half of the wedding procession was in love with the groom. Since only Lafayette, Peggy, Mulligan, and General Washington weren't, that leaves four who were.”

“That's me, you, Eliza, and who else?” Angelica asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Alexander, of course.” They both burst back into laughter.

“Angelica?” Laurens asked, once they had calmed down.

“Yes?” She looked at him expectantly. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

“Thank-you. For being understanding.” She snorted and he grinned. “I mean it. I appreciate your kindness. It was wonderful to speak to someone who understood how I could be happy for them, but still-" He paused. "I really needed that.”

“I did, too.” She smiled at him, paused, and then said with a grin. “It's nice to know I'm not alone in admiring his legs in that suit.”

“And what legs they are.” John agreed wholeheartedly. The two laughed together, knowing that, for tonight, they could be honest.


End file.
